


Bed time?

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Arthur has 7 kids, he knows when the house is quiet something is up, but it's not always a bad thing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bed time?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble, hope you enjoy!

Arthur was sitting in an order meeting, growing more tired as the hours dragged on. He had a long day, constantly being interrupted to sign papers and running around the Ministry trying to get some forms in order. He missed his lunch break and had to stay an hour late. Even his boss came on to tell him off about how he lost a very important piece of paper and asked why he shouldn't fire him on the spot. If he hadn't shown his superior that he was finishing up the paper he feared he would have lost his job. He did not have a good day. Most importantly however, he was not looking forward to listen over people's bickering against whatever topics that were being brought up in tonight's meeting. Last meeting Lupin and Snape were at each other's throats, arguing if werewolves weren't really dark creatures, it was quite pointless really, for they previously were talking about Fudge's propaganda, which had nothing to do with any magical creature of any sorts. If he had to listen to something so ridiculous again he's afraid he'd have to smack the both of them, sometimes the people here argued more than his children, and he had 7 of them! Trying to pay attention he focused on the soft rain outside, hearing the gental drops against the pavement and the light rustling of the leaves in the wind. Besides Snape's monotone voice, the silence was peaceful. That wasn't right.

"Somethings up," Arthur stated. "Excuse me?" Snape growled, he was taking something of dark curses. "It's too quiet, I've been a father far too long to know silence is not a good thing" Authur got up tucking his chair in and taking his tea. "I'm going to go check on them" he walked out the kitchen door into the living room hoping he was just being irrational, thinking they might be doing homework, or having their own little meetings of sorts. However Arthur was not prepared for what he walked into. Harry, Ginny, the twins, Hermione were all gathered around the couch each wearing their own ridiculous grin. 

"Told you I could do it" someone said from the couch, making everyone burst out into a fit of silent giggles. Arthur rolled his eyes 

"Charlie what are you doing" the boy returned earlier today from Romania and was supposed to be resting. He had a pretty bad runin with a dragon which ended in him having a bruised leg bone, two broken fingers and a few burn marks on his hands that were not fully healed. The healer told him to take it very easy but Charlie doesn't exactly know what taking it easy is and even if he did, he sure as hell didn't listen. Charlie opened his mouth to answer but before he could Arthur moved to look at his son and noticed Ron, fast asleep on top of him, his thick hair covered his face as he snored softly, unaware of all the people around him.

"Fred and George bet I couldn't put him to bed like I used too and I had to prove them wrong" he whispered as he rubbed Ron gently on the back. When Ron was a baby Charlie was the only one who could get him to sleep, the boy would cry and cry for hours on end but the minute Charlie held him he'd be asleep almost instantly. Charlie was always so excited about it, he liked being a big brother and so important to Ron. The two of them always had such a close relationship and when Charlie left for Romania he feared it would break the young boy's heart. He smiled fondly at the memories, shaking his head, some things never change. 

He leaned in giving Ron a kiss on his head and he moved to ruffle Charlie's hair

"You know he's going to be awfully mad at you when he wakes up" Arthur warned but Charlie just grinned at him, believing it was worth it. Author walked back into the kitchen, feeling better now that he knew his children weren't going to blow anything up, something they have done in the past and he wasn't so keen on dealing with it again. His meeting went on for what seemed like forever. It was Tonks talking now, telling about chit chat amongst the young auroras about Harry, just their insane theories about whatever they think would've happened during the tri wizard tournament, some even believe him she said, having gone to school with the boy they trusted. Suddenly she was interrupted by a loud "Charlie!" Followed by a burst of the kids laughter, a painful sounding thunk and Charlie's protest in pain. He sipped his now cold tea hiding his smile, this day wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
